VeggieTales Instrumental Collection
VeggieTales Instrumental Collection is a 19-disc set, featuring all the VeggieTales instrumentals uploaded to YouTube up to this point. Tracks Disc 1 #VeggieTales Theme Song #God is Bigger #The Water Buffalo Song #King Darius Suite #Oh No! What We Gonna Do? #We've Got Some News #Fear Not Daniel #You Were in His Hand #We Are the Grapes of Wrath #Some Veggies Went to Sea #The Forgiveness Song #Busy, Busy #Love Your Neighbor #The Hairbrush Song #I Can Be Your Friend #What We Have Learned Disc 2 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Good Morning George #Think of Me #The Bunny Song #Dance of the Cucumber #Stand! #Big Things Too #Love My Lips #Can't Believe It's Christmas #Grumpy Kids #Oh, Santa! Disc 3 #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #It's Laura's Fault #It's Lenny's Fault #LarryBoy Theme Song #Promised Land #The Song of the Cebú #The Lord Has Given #Keep Walking #The Lord Has Given (Reprise) Disc 4 #VeggieTales Theme Song #I'm So Blue #Stuff-Mart Suite #Salesmunz Rap #His Cheeseburger #Thankfulness Song #Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Disc 5 #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Rumor Weed Song #The Rumor Weed Song (The W's) #I Love My Duck #I Must Have It #Endangered Love #There Once Was a Man #The Selfish Song #Lost Puppies #The Battle Prelude #Haman's Song #The Battle is Not Ours Disc 6 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Larry's High Silk Hat #We're Vikings #What's Up with Lyle? #Dear Monks #Not So Fast #Look Olaf! #What Do You Think You're Doing? #Share of Friends #We're Vikings (Reprise) #Do the Moo Shoo #Flushing in Vain #Plugged Up Love Disc 7 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Auto-Tainment Theme Song #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Zacchaeus #Modern Major General #You Are My Sunshine #Erie Canal #My Day #Dream of a Dozen Cactus #Mayor's Dream #Oh Little Joe #Bellybutton #What We Have Learned (Western) Disc 8 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Another Easter Day #Another Easter Day (Reprise) #113 Years Ago #You Didn't Listen Ebenezer #Boids #Hope's Song #I Want to Dance #I Want to Dance (Disco) #Sport Utility Vehicle #Schoolhouse Polka #Wrestlers of Japan #A Joking Sumo I #He's Accepted the Challenge #The Feeling of Finishing Disc 9 #VeggieTales Theme Song #What Can a Baby Do? #The Blues with Larry #Ballad of the Pie War #I'm Robin Hood #I'm Robin Hood (Reprise) #Pizza Angel #A Little More of This #Not an Ordinary Bean #To Have a Gift #To Have a Gift (Reprise) #My Baby Elf Disc 10 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Gated Community #Call on Us #Temptation Song #Rock On, LarryBoy! #Lance the Turtle #The Great I Am #Attack of the Midianites (score) #What We Have Learned (Ukulele) Disc 11 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Oh Lone Stranger #Oh Lone Stranger (Reprise) #The Boy That We Call Moe #God Did #A Mess Down in Egypt #The Mayor Wouldn't Listen #Somewhere Beyond the Barn #Come Out Little Munchies #His Name is Darby #Follow Old Yellow McToad #It's Time to See the Wizard #Monkey #With a Ha-Ha-Ha #You Can Always Come Home #Over the Rainbow #The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo Disc 12 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Sneeze if You Need To! #Right Right Now #Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee #Mexican Ice Cream #Wicker's Song #Sippy Cup #Hope It's Gonna Be Christmas #Greece, Greece, Greece #I Can Love #Donuts for Benny #Give This Christmas Away Disc 13 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Listen Little Children #No Strings Attached #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? #You and You Alone #Meatballs at Night #Pants #110 Percent #110 Percent (Reprise) #Precious Girl #Precious Child #Munchy Dream Jingle #Cheesy Dream Jingle #Goodnight Junior #Down These Tracks Disc 14 #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Hopperena #Astonishing Wigs #The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Disc 15 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Bubble Rap #Ham I Am #Best Friends Forever #Supper Hero Disc 16 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Solid Stuff #Happy Tooth Day #Lend a Little Hand #Kilts and Stilts #Light of Christmas Disc 17 #VeggieTales Theme Song #Asteroid Cowboys #Enough to Share #Together #Together (Finale) #My Golden Egg Disc 18 #Billy Joe McGuffrey #Message from the Lord #It Cannot Be #Jonah Was a Prophet #Belly of the Whale #The Credits Song #Spanish Gold #Yo Ho Hero #What We Gonna Do? Disc 19 #God is Bigger (1st half) #The Bear Trap Song #A Friend is a Friend #O Come O Come Emmanuel #Happy Ki-Yi Birthday #The Water Buffalo Song (Live Show Version) #The Hairbrush Song (Boyz in the Sink Version) #I Can Be Your Friend (Boyz in the Sink Version) #Larry Learns to Listen #Bob Lends a Helping Hand #If I Sang a Silly Song Opening Score #VeggieTales Theme Song (If I Sang a Silly Song Version) #VeggieTales Live Medley Trivia *Disc 1 is basically just an instrumental version of VeggieTunes. Video Gallery Category:CDs Category:Products Category:Fanon Works